Mission Impossible: Advanced Racing
by SoMaFOREVER
Summary: Book 2 of 3! AU! Soul and I placed third this time around. But we need to lace again. Medusa is planing somthing, Jackie is in foal and im stressed out over everything going on. With me and Soul having broken bones I don't think we will have time to practice before next summer! Oh lord... You will not understand if you havent read Mission Impossible! {ON HOLD}
1. The night after the event

**AN- Hey giys! Can you believe it!? It's the second book of Mission Impossible! Mission Impossible: Advanced Racing! Yay! I'm excited very much as all of you hopefully are! Okay so the last chapter of Mission Impossible had Maka placing third and Giriko Placing first. Y'all are probably all pissed and that. Anyway here comes the sleep over chapter all of you have been waiting for.**

**And a little spoiler... Jackie will have her baby this book! Another little brat (as Soul would say) To have around the barn! Yay!**

**Mission Impossible: Advanced Racing**

**Chapter 1**

"I still can't believe they let the race go on when it was raining like that. Lord Death was laying low on you or something Maka." Liz complains.

I sigh and shake my head. "No I just think of it as a kind of challenge really.

Almost the whole gang was here. I was laying on my bed with my foot propped up on a pillow. Black*star was passed out on my bean bag chair. Patty was still looking in the toilet water because it was blue. Liz was sitting on the side of my bed indian style. Soul was down stares popping pop corn and Tsubaki was laying on her back with her arms folded on her stomach looking at the ceiling.

Kidd had to discuss things with his father over the weekend.

"I have to agree with Maka, Liz. Lord Death just didn't think it would affect anyone. Lord Death is a good man. I just don't think he would do something so low as you said." Tsubaki call softly from the floor.

"Yeah you are probably right. I just saw it a different way, you know? It's still fishy to me."

There was a knock on my door and Liz gets up to open it. There standing one crutches with bowls in one hand and the bag of pop corn in the other was Soul. Why didn't he ask my Papa to help him out?

"Soul! You should have asked Papa to help you!" I accuse, pointing a finger at him.

He glares at me. "Oh hell no woman. I rather get hit by a truck and die before getting help from him!"

"You basically did get hit by a truck. Look at that leg and arm of yours!" I roll my eyes.

There was a mew in the door way and a purple cat trots in. That's my cat Blair. My Mama sent her to me through the mail system. She came with a little pumpkin collar and a witch hat. She was so cute but I took the hat off of her because it just got in the way.

"Aww! I can never get over how cute you are little girly!" Liz cooes as she bends down to pick the cat up.

"Really guys am I like a statue to you all?" Soul complains from the door way.

As if smelling the pop corn Black*star shoots up and yells.

"Yahoo! Pop corn come on man give me that bag!"

"Oh hell no! Every one gets a fair share thank you!" I yell from my crippled position.

Black*star flops back down and grumbles, and Patty comes running out of the bathroom with blue hands. I bust out laughing and Tsubaki giggles. Soul's face twist up and Black*star pales deadly.

"Patty! That's gross! Eww!" I laugh.

"Patty! Come on lets go wash your hands." Liz rushes towards her and shuts the bathroom behind them."

"Don't mess up my bathroom you two!" I yell at them through the door. I shake my head. These two are so related...

There was a faint 'no promises' and I laugh again.

The sad thing about all of this is that it's going to take at least a month and a half for Soul and I to heel up enough to get back to the stables. I don't want to go there all crippled and junk! Thinking about it now, It is starting to hurt again. Time for some medicine.

"Here Soul let me help you with that." Tsubaki stands up and grabs the pop corn and the bowls from him and sets them on my dresser.

Soul is so messed up. He has a big scratch running down his left cheek that could be bandaged up again. It's starting to bleed again. (eww!)

He crutches over and flops down on my bed. He yanks my pillow out from under my head and hits me with it before putting it under his head. Damn him.

LIz and Patty finally come out of the bathroom and Patty's hands are stained blue. Kind of looks a little bit like tie die or something of the sort. I still giggle at the thought of Patty"s hands in the toilet.

I sit up and stretch while letting my feet touch the floor. Who knew that my body could get so sore from racing. I groan and rub my head. I hit it on impact to the ground as we flipped on the race track. Damn...

"Should I ask about Patty's hands?" Soul asked covering his eyes with his good arm, and groaning.

"No... Please don't ask about it. It's... disturbing in so many ways you can think possible." Liz gags some.

"Okay I really don't wanna know then... Gross."

Everyone laughs.

"Hey Black*star-" I call. His head shoots up. "What place did you get in your competition?"

Believe it or not Black*star is a excellent rider. He was born to know how to do dressage. A lot of people believe Dressage as a girls horse sport, because a lot of women do it more than men. I respect Black*star for being like that two percent of males that do Dressage. I guess you can call him the god of that... Just don't tell him I said that. He has way to big of Egomania for it.

"We placed Second." He says closing his eyes again. "Some jackass won by point one seconds. She was the one that competed last though. Can you belive this I was the only male rider there. Stupid wimps..."

"Oh Black*star... You did good. At least Tsubaki didn't fall over like mister cool guy over here." I tease.

"Um, hello! It was raining and ours was an outside event!" Soul snaps at me.

"Um, Hello to you to, but so was theirs stupid!"

Everyone giggles at that statement. I swear he damaged his head pretty badly.

"Hey Liz, will you help me get somethings from down stairs?" I ask looking at the open door.

"Sure come on Maka. Here let me help you up."

_**XXxxO3OxxXX**_

We were down stairs and my Papa was sitting on the couch reading a playboy magazine like always. I asked Liz on the way down to grab the box of movies while I grabbed a bag and put sprite and water in it. I couldn't drink coke because it makes my tongue feel furry and I can't talk straight for like an hour or so.

"Hey Papa!" I call as I search through the medicine cabinet. "Where are the pain pills? My ankle is starting to hurt and Soul needs them for his head and arm and leg. Oh and Liz will you grab the game box too. I wouldn't mind playing Dangerous hunts 2013 or That new grand theft Auto game!"

"Sure thing Maka." Liz calls from the living room."

My Papa walks into the kitchen and goes over to a brown paper bag. He pulls out a pill bottle and shakes at me smiling like an idiot.

"Pills for my baby! Oh how you have grown up so much! I remember the days that you used to walk on my feet. Ahhh..."

"Yeah Okay Papa just give me the pills." I grit out.

Liz pops her head around the corner."I'm going back up stairs. You coming?"

"Yeah hold on wait for me please." She nods her head.

I snatch the pills from my father a crutch back over to Liz I have to lean against her to get up the stairs and drag my crutches along with me. Once up the stairs we turn left and head down a hallway that has a glass box with a wooden frame around it. This is where I going to keep the ribbons and trophies I get from now on. Right in the middle of the case is a tiny white ribbon that has a big '3rd' in the middle of it. That's the ribbon I got for placing third in the racing competition. I also have a trophy that was about a foot long and six inches wide with a horse sitting on top in a galloping position. On the bottom it read:

_GRAND PIX RACING COMPETITION: 3RD PLACE._

Its a silver plat on a wooden statue.

_**XXxxO3OxxXX**_

We got back to my room just in time for the pop corn to be handed out. We all decided to watch Paranormal Activity 4 together. To me, horror films were the best. But to Liz, lets just say she watches the movies with her eyes closed. Everyone already had there sleeping bags pulled out and Tsubaki was nice enough to set Liz's up too. Soul didn't get the one out of my closet.

"I'm just gonna sleep up here with you. Its hard to get out of the floor with a broken wrist and leg ya know!" Soul said to me as Black*star put the movie in.

"Yeah okay Mister I'm-gonna-make-some-excusses-to-stay-in-a-softer-b ed." I roll my eyes again for the thousand time that night.

He just chuckles.

"Alright you to get a different room please or be quite and watch the movie!" Black*star yells and Patty rolls on her sleeping bag saying perverts over and over again. I blush so bad my face turns as red as Soul's eyes. Not that that's a bad thing, Soul's eyes are sexy as fuck! Soul glares at Black*star.

Shit when the movie started, Liz was already screaming from how the camera moves and things randomly appear. Patty is laughing at everything on the screen and Tsubaki is sitting quietly in her sleeping bag. Black*star passed out a while ago as did Soul.

"Hey guys," Tsubaki yawns. "I'm ready for bed. It's like two in the morning and we gotta go back to the ranch at seven. Well maybe not for Maka but the rest of us do."

Liz nods her head and turns the television off before going back and laying down. We turned the lights off when the movie started so the lights are taking care of. Right when the tv turns off Patty passes out.

LIz and Tsubaki follow afterwards.

I stay up for a while long. Medusa didn't say anything to me after the race. I wonder why. Hell I didn't even see her after the race. I wonder if she is planing something again. And Wes. I havent seen him in months. He better still be alive.

I sigh and shake my head. Who am I kidding? If you get in a place with Medusa you're already a goner. No I can't think like that. I will win theses races! I swear on my grandpa's grave that I will.

I lay back down and I feel Soul's arm wrap around my waist. I smile.

Right before I go to sleep I remember something.

"Damn I never did play Grand Theft Auto five. Shit!"

**AN- Hey guys I know this isn't much of a chapter but I promise they will get longer as the chapters keep coming. I don't feel good right now and have missed two days of school, so I hope you enjoy this. Lol starting the second book already after I said I'd wait a week to do this. Couldn't fucking stay away! Ugh. This is soooo addicting!**

**Please tell me which one you like the most!**

**1. **_**Love Scares: **__I don't ever wanna fall in love... Not with a man. And especially not with a woman (I'm straight). I'm not scared of love. Men are just abusive. That all changed when I met him. I'm just not ready for this._

_**Soul/Maka pairing**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Romance/Adventure**_

_**Maka POV!**_

**2.**_**Wifi Soul:**__ My soul is made of networks connected together. If one comes undone, my system will break down. You are that system, my meister. Fix me. Help me stay strong._

_**Soul/Maka Pairing**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Romance/Sci-Fi**_

_**Soul POV!**_

**3. _C_**_**olliding: "**__Help me please!" I clutch at you cloak. Your cold eyes stare coldly at me. "You should have listened when I told you this would happen. Now you have to pay the price."_

_**Demon!Soul/Maka**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Romance/Supernatural**_

_**Third person POV!**_

**Alright guys please review because review make the world go round and the also make my heart swell with joy!**

**Questions? Concerns? Ask away by reviewing or PMing me! Thanks so so muches!**


	2. Gray day and a nonplanned sleepover

**AN- Ahh it feels good to write these chapters. Thanks for reviewing everyone including the two guest who did so! I know it took me a while to get this chapter written but i had otherthing going on also. So let me make it up to you with this chapter!**

**Took a while longer than I hoped... O.o**

**Mission Impossible- Advanced **

**Racing Chapter 2**

Waking up without pain medicine in your system sucks. Sucks worse when your woken up by Black*star booming about god shit.

"Black*star... Shut the _fuck_ up..." Soul growls from his spot on my bed.

I couldn't agree more. I groan and flip over onto my belly and shove me head under Soul's good arm and my pillow. Some one shut him _up_!

"Hahaha! Soul man! You up finally! Im so godly that it woke you up! Haha- Ack!"

I throw a book at him without looking. Doing that is like second nature to me. That might be a bad thing though... oh well I'm Maka.

"Hey babe... you up?" Soul calls rolling over on his side and prooping his head up on a fist, all the while shaking me with his bad hand.

I groan again from the lost of his arm as a prop so I lift my head up, my hair flying everywhere. I shake my head out like a dog and yawn loudly.

"No... I'm going back to bed." I glance at the clock to see it read eight A.M. To early in my opinion. I sit up when Soul removes his hand from my back and scoot to the foot of my bed and peer down at Black*star.

I looks up at me and glares. I smile sweetly at him while he sticks his tongue out at me. I do it back before sitting back up ands winging my legs over the side of the bed. I look back at Soul who has done thrown his arm over his eyes.

My door opens and in walk Liz, Tsubaki and Patty carrying trays of food. My stomach growls as the smells hit me. Gravy and biscuit along with eggs (sunny side), bacon, sausage, Pancakes with stirrup along with orange juice.

"Oh look they're up!" Patty shouts.

I smile at them and then Kidd walks in.

"Hey Kidd. Nice for you to show up past the party time." I tease.

"Sorry Stein, My father and I were getting the newer registered for this years beginner competitions for them. I also was told to ask you, by my father himself, if you would help these kids out along with you Soul. More than half of them can't ride to save their lifes just to let you know." He mummers the last part.

"Oh of course Kidd. We'd love to help! Kids are great! Plus I'm sure Blair would love to hang around the barn too. Ain't that right kitty kitty!"

Said cat rubs between Kidd's legs purring madly.

"Yes you're cute but please get off of me. You're gonna get cat hair on my pants!" He picks her up and sets her quickly on my lap. I rub her ears absently.

"Question. I never agreed to help these brats. It's already bad enough Jackie is having one without knowing who the father is. I don't need any more colts and fillies around here other than that one of Jackie's."

"Oh Soul grow some balls man!" Black*star jumps up before grabbing the tray Liz has.

"Yeah you're welcome Black*star..." Liz rolls her eyes.

That reminds me! The new riders are coming in about a week! I can not wait for that! The only bad thing is, is that my ankle is still broken so I can't ride any for the next month. The vet said that Soul would heal faster than I would because he is a horse. It'll take him about two and a half weeks for his leg and arm to heal. Lucky him. Well that also means he'll have to teach the newer horses ( still colts and fillies being about 13 to 15 in human years and 2 to 3 in horse years) what to do in each event that they choose. Soul really wasn't happy when I told him about that. I sigh and shake my head. That boy...

"Ouch..." I mutter under my breath. Pain meds...

"You okay Maka?" Patty asks in her child like voice.

I nod my head and smile. "I'm just sore right now. I need some pain pills though."

Almost like he heard me, my Papa walks in with a glass of water and two pain pills. These pain pills are huge and suck swallowing. My papa says I need to take two so I don't have any pain. Taking two is basically over dose.

"Maka, my baby, here are your pain pills! My poor, poor baby..." He sets the glass down and shoves a pill between my lips. I glare at him as he puts the glass to my mouth

"Really Papa, stop. I can do this by myself!" I snatch the glass and chug half of it down with the pill. I flush red because of how embarrassed I am about all of this shit.

"You can leave now." I state calmly.

He looks like he could burst into tears at any second now. This is on of the reasons Mama left us. It was because he was an over emotional womanizer! I am so sick of his shit. Sometimes I love him and others I just wish he were out of my life.

He nods his head before it was limp on his neck and walks out the door without closing it. I hate it when people do that! Can't you see that I am crippled and to lazy to get up and shut it myself any other time also! Ack!

"Here Soul, take this other pill. I don't wanna over dose or anything." I pass him the halfway empty glass of water and the other pill. He nods before grimacing at it. He chugs it down quickly and sighs, plopping back down on the pillows.

"Can I have some food too? I'm starving!" Soul complains.

"How can you be starving when you basically ate everyone's popcorn?" Liz asks.

"What a lie! I did not! That was so Black*star!" Soul snaps back.

"What! That was you Soul stop blaming it one me! I, your god, will not do that! Unless it was chocolate, but still. Popcorn, no!" Black*star yells.

"Aww you're full of bull! You know you did it! Don't lie 'bout it! I saw with my own eyes!"

"No I saw you with _my_ own ey-"

"Enough!" Tsubaki shrieks.

The boys look at her and shrink back. Haha they got into trouble from Tsubaki. Heheheee...

I bust out laughing as does Patty. Soon Liz is joining along with Kidd. Oh. My. God! I have never in my time knowing Tsubaki while she is human, heard her snap like she just did! Tsubaki blushes and covers her face with her hands, her face beat red. Soul scowls and humphs at us and Black*star crosses his arms and frowns.

"Oh my god! Hahaha! Y'all got yelled at by Tsubaki! Pffft! Oh man.., Tsubaki that was great!" I laugh so hard tears come to the corners of my eyes and my sides start to hurt.

Patty kicks he legs wildly, and Liz calms down to settle her sister. Kidd goes back and starts to rearrange my room muttering about how asymmetrical it is. These guys are like the family I always wanted.

_**XXxxO3OxxXX**_

The rwst of the day went on like this kind of. Just with less yelling of course. It started raining around lunch time and now is currently storming sadly. It was so pretty out side this morning too. Kidd, Liz, and Patty were going to start leaving but that's when it started storming, so they are still here. Tsubaki and Black*star went out to get so fast food since none of us wanted to cook anything (Tsubaki offered but we all told her no that it was okay). So she offered to get some take out from McDonalds. Me being that fat ass I am, asked for a double quarter pounder with a large fry with Dukes Mayo. (The best...) Tsubaki still has yet to return so we are stck in the house bored out of our minds.

"I'm bored." Soul mutters.

"Me too." I sigh

"Me three..." Kid looks to the ground.

Liz was currently looking at her nails and mumbling about how her cuticle is jacked up. Patty has her head over the arm of the couch and singing '99 bottles of beer'.

"when do you think Tsubaki and Black*star will be back?" I ask randomly.

"Dunno..." Kid replys retying is shoe string.

"Dunno." Soul says, resting his broken arm on the back of the couch.

I fall over into his lap and smile when he starts to rub my cheek. I sigh and close my eyes. I haven't eaten all day long. The boys ate all the breakfast and my Papa left to go to the barn at lunch time and now its dinner time and its raining.

"94 bottles of beer on the wall..."

"Any way what are we gonna do till they get back?" Liz asks blowing on her nails.

"we could always-" I start.

"93 bottles of beer on the wall! 93 bottle of beer! You take one down pass it around drink it and drink it till the beer runs out!"

"Patty! Sing something else! Like cartons of milk and not beer! And let Maka talk!" Liz scolds.

"Sowwy sissy! 99 cartons of milk on the wall!"

Soul shifts and chuckles at them.

"As I was saying-" The power goes out. "Oh come on! Really!?"

"Dammit." Soul curses.

"I'm going to find a candle or something." I stand up ad grab my crutches.

It's dark so I hope I'm going towards the kitchen. I hear Liz call out to me and I stop to wait for her.

"Here we'll go together m'kay?" Liz says as she walks beside me into what we assume is the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks." I whisper.

Well what we did manage to do is walk into the kitchen. Blair was asleep on the counter purring softly and snoring loudly.

"Liz flash lites and candles with matches are in the cabinet over there."

There was a faint okay and I turn to crutch back to the living room. Right when I enter, Tsubaki and Black*star come in with four bags from McDonalds. My stomach growls in anticipation. I'm so hungry. Liz comes back holding an arm full of candles and some flashlites. I take them and place them out through the living room.

Looks like we're having another sleep over.

**AN- Shit guys I no these first chapters have been short but I promise they will get longer like they did in Mission Impossible. Next chapter I swear will be longer! There is going to be a major time skip then. About a week. The newbies will be in that chapter along with some OC's.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY OC'S THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE IN THIS STORY PLEASE PM ME THERE NAMES, GENDERS, WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE, AND A DISCRIPTION OF THEM! I NEED OC'S THAT ARE HORSES (AGES 2 TO 3 IN HORSE YEARS AND 13 TO 15 IN HUMAN YEARS) AND OC'S THAT ARE TAMERS! (13 TO 15 MAX!) I NEED 5 TAMERS AND 5 HORSES! THE FIRST 5 PM'S I GET WILL BE IN MY STORY! (YOU NEED TO SEND ME A TAMER AND THERE HORSE PARTNER! THANKS!**

**Please tell me which one you like the most!**

**1. **_**Love Scares: **__I don't ever wanna fall in love... Not with a man. And especially not with a woman (I'm straight). I'm not scared of love. Men are just abusive. That all changed when I met him. I'm just not ready for this._

_**Soul/Maka pairing**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Romance/Adventure**_

_**Maka POV!**_

**2.**_**Wifi Soul:**__ My soul is made of networks connected together. If one comes undone, my system will break down. You are that system, my meister. Fix me. Help me stay strong._

_**Soul/Maka Pairing**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Romance/Sci-Fi**_

_**Soul POV!**_

**3. **_**Colliding: "**__Help me please!" I clutch at you cloak. Your cold eyes stare coldly at me. "You should have listened when I told you this would happen. Now you have to pay the price."_

_**Demon!Soul/Maka**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Romance/Supernatural**_

_**Third person POV!**_

**Alright guys please review because review make the world go round and the also make my heart swell with joy!**

**Questions? Concerns? Ask away by reviewing or PMing me! Thanks so so muches!**


	3. Back to the Ranch!

**AN- AHHH! Guess waaat! If this Story gets at least one hundred reviews i get to get a real horse! People please review! I. Am. BEGGING YOU! AND I NEVER BEG! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEASE! REVIEW! I will love you to death if this story gets up to one hundred! That i folks! Oh please make it happen its up to yall!**

**My wrist is sooo much better now! Oh i am sooo happy too! I would like to thank all of those that have prayed for me! and thanks to my bsc (Best sister cousin) who typed all the replys to the pms i got. You're the best ever chicky! Lub uuu!**

**Plus I wont be able to post another chapter till november 27, 2013. Somethings are happening in kentucky with my family and I really need to be there. Like my aunts mare is having her baby. She is getting a few of her horses out down because they have a bad case of colic sadly... and she is getting one of her stalions nutered(?). and she has asked me to take care of them while she goes to a country fair with my step uncle for a pie contest up in ohio. so sadly i wont be able to post till then. But please review! i neeeeeeeeeeeeedes thems! AHHH! XD**

**MIAR**

**Chapter 3**

Its been a good week and a half since the power outage event hade accourd and Soul is doing a lot better. He had his cast off and everything! Now he says that he is just sore and shit. Doctor said I should be getting my casts off in about another week. Thank the gods...

Anyway the new comers have been delayed on their flights over here sadly so we don't get to meet them today. All fiv pairs have signed up for it and should be here by next week! I hope so! Everyone is excited. Two of them are going to Black*Star and Tsubaki. One is going to Kidd, Liz, and Patty and one pair is coming to me and Soul. I can't wait to meet them! And the last Pair will go to Kim and Jackie. Thankfully no won had a western saddle so we are all set to go! We already have the saddle's, saddle pads (with the numbers!), bridles, halters, full body blankets, polo wraps, face mask, and grooming supplies. Thanks to me and spening over thirty thousand of my college money that I was apperently never going to. So, everybody is happy.

Oh, Speaking of Kim and Jackie, her foal is due in two months! He or she is going to be a winter baby! I cannot wait! She still wont tell anyone what she is going to name him or her. As you can probably tell she hasn't said a thing about the gender or who the father is! hmf! She better have not gotten raped!

"Maakaa! Coome ooon! Just ride me with one hand it's not that hard!" Soul sighs for hundreth time today so far. I mean really I have a broken wrist AND ankel here. I'm not some magicla unicorn here. I'm only half horse!

I am transformed right now so my tail and ears are out. Soul said he liked me better this way. Probably just a horse thing. Oh well what he says I guess I agree to it... Then again somethings I don't.

Like last month, he tried to talk me into going to a bar with him. Ofcourse, being the good rider I am, declined, and told him he couldn't go either since the races were coming in that following week. I could not let him become unstable. Achohaul does some weird shit to your brain. Eww. He has been trying ever since the races were over to get me to come to a bar with him. Not, I repeat Not! going to happen.

"What do I look like to you, a horse? I don't heal as fast as you, ya' know" I growl at him.

"No-er-wait is that a trick question? And yes I know."

"No, Soul I only said that because I love you... moron."

"Love ya' too bookworm. And yes, you do look like a horse. Well at least half. Haha."

He sighs before stretching and leaning back againts the wall. My tail flicks in irritation. Why does that stallion have to be so god damned rude. I mean really. Major Bi-polarness going on there.

Its getting close to halloween here and people are decorating their stalls and stuff. Black*star told me that her was going to go as a ketchup bottle and I tryed to cut a joke and say 'Yeah you really do need to ketchup' but I just got weird looks. Tsubaki was going to be a mustard bottle. Kidd said he was going to be a vampire. Liz is going to dress up as a emo person (which is kind'a creepy...). And Patty was, of course, going a a giraffe. I never really did like halloween. I really don't eat candy that much. I made me gain a lot of weight when I was a kid, so I quit eating eat. Lost all of that weight back in high school. Thankfully.

I sigh and transform back into my human state. The sky outside the barn was grey and it was like fifty or bellow degrees out here so I shove my gloved hands into my coat pockets. I could litterally see my breath just breathing outta my nose. It always is like that her. Blazing hot in the Spring and Summer. And Freezing cold in the Fall and Winter. If this isn't global warming then I really don't wanna know what is then.

So after High school I never participated in any halloween events again.

And it rains.

Really. It would rain in the middle of the day wouldn't it? I shake my head. Of course it would. This is Death City. Random shit happens and random times. Ugh.

Medusa, Giriko, Chrona and that blob in his back went back to their run down ranch with Wesley. I really wish he didn't have to go through all of that. I mean he is Soul's brother and I care for him. I know Soul does too. I mean if you met Wes you would think he is the smartest, funniest, sweetest guy (Besides Soul of course) to ever be around!

I want to try to get Chrona to open up more towards people also. I mean the poor kid has a snake of a mother and who the hell is his father anyway. Giriko? Naw that'd be nasty. Who tho? Guess it don't matter. All that matters for him and his socail life is to learn to be less shy. I don't blame him though. If my mom was like that I would have already killed myself. I am not suicidal though.

"Yo! Maka Baka! I finally found you! Did you bring the game?"

Black*star at my sleep over kinda thing I had wanted to borrow my Grand Theft Auto game and I agreed as long as he didn't ruin anything. He said that he wouldn't and Tsubaki had told me that she would make sure he didn't. I believe her too.

"uh, yeah here are the keys to my truck over there. Its in the back seat under the drives seat. If that makes since." I mutter.

I Grab my hat off the stall door I was leaning on and walk to a halway were Harver's Stall is and Where D'Mitry's old stall is and Where Jackie's stall is. I want to vist her and Kim. Hell I even wanna see Ox and Harver if they're here.

I walk to Kim and Jackie's stall and peek me head inside. No one was there. I wonder where they are at.

"hello?" I call out walking to Haver's stall. I peek in and no one was there either. Hmm, where could they be?

"If you are looking for them they have all gone to ohio for a upcoming fair, they should be back in a few weeks or less." Sid said walking down the halway.

"Oh hello Sid. What are you doing here? Is Nygus with you?" I ask as he stands in front of me.

He shakes his head."No Nygus had to go to kentucky on a college class trip. She is working on her masters degree in doctoring. I was her to check on A Mare in stall number 23. She has hurt her leg and I came to see how bad it is. I think her name is Becky? Yeah that's it."

"Oh no! What happened to Becky? Is she okay? Oh god poor poor mare. She is getting so old!"

I shiver at the thought of Becky being hurt. I knew something like this would happen to her! She has really bad bone marrow and it makes her week in her bones and in her hip bones. Also he shoulder blades were cracked when Stein adopted her into our system.

"Don't worry Maka. She will be okay. I promise. Just let nature take it's course m'kay?"

I nod. Now where the hell did I leave Soul?

**AN- I am back and shall be updating within next week. Ahh it is sooo good to be back.**

**I HAVE ALL THE OCS THAT I NEED! PLEASE DONT SEND IN YOUR OCS NOW! THE TIME PERIOD HAS ENDED! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR SENDING THEM IN!**

**Reviews make the world go round and they help me to get better and they also help me to get closer to get a real horse! yay!**

**So please review! sowwy its so short! DX it hurts to type this stuff so give meh some time please! LOL. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Peeps. Life is good... no I take that back. lol. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter! Finaly updated not on hold for long tho I promise! XD **

**Welp here it is long last!**

**MIAR**

**Chapter 4 (Slowly moving along. Sorry bout this y'all!)**

Becky did get better, and I DID find Soul so everything is back to normal. Almost. The new students are coming in about three days. When we went to a meeting everything seemed excited. Well everyone BUT Soul. He said he didn't need more stress while we train so he was a sour puss for the rest of the day.

"Oh come on Soul! Cheer up. At least you'll have someone who thinks you're cool." Tsubaki says gently.

Soul gasps like a fish out of water and flaps his arms wildly. "Hey! I am cool!" He protest.

"You wish! Hahaha!" Black*star laughs.

Soul growls impressively for a horse at Black*star.

We are heading to the house at the ranch to talk to a manager that works at the Arlington horse park to make reservations for stalls on the early bird thing they do there. You get to rent a stall for a year and use it whenever you want or need too. So if we get stalls now we get them about 500 dollars cheaper than right before the race.

Kidd, Liz, and Patty went to go pick up the tack for the newcomers and some more grain for the horses.

Kim and Jackie called yesterday and sent some pictures of them smiling at the top of the ferris wheel. They are so goofy. haha.

We reach the house and as said the manager was sitting there with a tux on and he had shades on. Why would you need shades indoors? He also had his legs crossed and was reading a newspaper. I look over and Black*star and he nods his head glaring at him.

I clear my throat. "Um, Mister Marsh."

"Ah you must be Maka Albarn! Nice to meet ya, Nice to meet ya..." He quickly discards the news paper and stands up shaking my hand crazily. "I'm Sammy Marsh, um, manager of Arlington Horse Park! Um, so I heard you were interested in getting stalls for the year now, am I correct?" His voice asks with a slite lisp.

" Uh..." I trail off." Uh, yeah, we all need stalls for this year. We a-also need the uh, the uh... oh god whats it called, uh-"

"value deal! Ack." Soul coughs in his hand.

"Oh yeah!" I slam my fist down into my palm."The value deal! The one for a nother one fifty dollars. The one that comes with the free horse grain of our choice?"

Mister Marsh pulls out his phone, a blackberry, and slids his finger up the screen. "Aha! yes the one that comes with the free mineral water too, am I right?"

"Yes thats the one!" I chirp.

"How many stalls do you need? one, two..?" He asks, eyes lighting up.

um, lets see-" I start to count on my fingers." one, two three,... four, no only three.-" I clear my throat."Three just... three." I smile nervously. This guy is weird.

"Oh my! Three! wow thank you for your business! Oh how wonderful!" He grabs my hand and shakes it furiously again.

"uh, uh, uh." I say with every shake and Soul snorts at him angrily.

"Alrighty horse boy settle down now!" Soul glares at him baring his human teeth."Um, Miss Albarn that shall be-" Mister Marsh pulls his phone out again."times three-Aha! $2,250.00 dollars on the dot!"

"Wow that's cheaper than last years price!" Maka pulls the money from her pocket having a little over one hundred left from what she pulled out of the bank. She didn't know how much it was going to be so.

"Thank you so much, again, miss Albarn. Have a very nice day!" Mister Marsh, struts out the door.

"I have a bad feeling about him, you guys." I say, cocking a eyebrow at the door. Tires screech across the dirt road from his truck sending rocks every where as they walk out of the door.

"Yeah I totally agree with you there Maka." Black*star throws his hands behind his head, while walking still."And his lisp got on my nerves, too."

"Black*star, be nice, please? Just for once in your life." Tsubaki places a hand on his shoulder.

"Tsubaki when is Black*star ever nice?" I giggle.

"Yeah Tsubaki when am I ever nic- Hey! Maka you butt face!" Black*star yells, waving a fist at me.

"Stop iiit, both of y'all. e have more important things to worry about. Like the new students. And where ever in the name of living hell, Medusa is."Soul says, shoving his hand deep within his pockets.

"Hmm... I wonder how your brother is doing by the way, Soul. And, what about Chrona?" I ask.

"Chrona seems nice. I want to meet him." Tsubaki says smiling.

"I talked to him like once and he is really shy about it and all. Haha." I laugh.

We walk to the barn and head to the other entrance. Once over there I see a person walking towards us.

"Hey Maka, isn't that..?"

I squint my eyes to see a woman walking towards the barn.

"Hhg! M-!"

**An- Cliff hanger! I'm sooo evil! haha!**

**Next update: 12-23-13 (My birthday! :D I am turning 15!)**


End file.
